ABSTRACT ? Career Enhancement Program (CEP) The Career Enhancement Program (CEP) plays an integral role in the Duke Brain SPORE by providing seed support for pilot research projects with translational potential from promising new and early stage investigators. Projects that are broadly collaborative both within and external to Duke; that test novel concepts and paradigms that bring new approaches into the field; and that further expand the scope of the brain tumor diagnosis, prevention, and management will be prioritized for support. The Specific Aims of the CEP are: 1) Identify and support meritorious translational projects led by NIH-designated new or early stage investigators that have a high probability of impacting the diagnosis, treatment or prevention of brain tumors; 2) Recruit and retain promising women and minority new and early stage investigators with a career focus in translational neuro-oncology research; 3) Facilitate access to programs for leadership training and a highly successful program for grant writing that includes mentoring of new and early stage investigators to enable such faculty members to achieve independent faculty status with emphasis on neuro-oncology research; and 4) Provide continuing evaluation of progress on funded projects and facilitate their evolution into full SPORE projects or independently funded projects. By developing the next generation of investigators and new lines of investigation that can either replace projects within the SPORE or progress as independent, externally supported research projects, the CEP plays a critical role advancing the Program's goal to overcome limitations in malignant brain tumor therapies.